


Have you prepared for your end?

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Series: Wattage up [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Elliot being an idiot, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Kissing, Mentions of Blood, Mild Blood, Mystery, No Smut, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: Natalie goes on a quest to find out more about her dear friend Bloodhound. Who were they under that mask? All this while growing a new relationship and learning a new arena. But just as these begin something drastic happens to someone close to Natalie. she and the other Legends must find out who they are and why. Season 4 is here and the game has begun.





	1. Vinur

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since season 2 begin I've been working on this off and on. Now recently I've really sat down and plotted it out and began to let the story flow. I hope you enjoy this little pairing of mine and a few others hidden away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally published this October 2019 but lost it due to being too busy...so here I am again!

Natalie walked out upon the patio above the apartment building where APEX legends were housed, the view from up there would allow one to see the entire arena from a distance. They had recently moved to World's Edge from King's Canyon last season. After spending nearly two seasons there Natalie was finding herself a little homesick. She had always wanted to travel but... her life was always spent in King's Canyon. 

She walked on over to the ledge to find Bloodhound perched atop a generator unit stroking their bird, Arthur. The eyes they wore on their mask were gently glowing in the night; like deadly fireflies among glowing embers.

"Are you watching over the arena, too?" Natalie asked the silent legend. Bloodhound was one of the first APEX legends, they always received the most sponsorship. They only gave a nod in reply. Natalie noted that they were not looking at the arena but off towards the mountains.

Tonight Bloodhound was only dressed simple, in comparison to their arena clothes. A simple hunters tunic kept bulky to hide whatever was normally kept below their pants also shapeless. You never saw anything of Bloodhound, no one knew what to even call them. However, they were the most endearing of all Legends. 

"Do not worry about your arena, young one," Bloodhound said softly. Their voice, no matter what they were saying, was always soft and inviting. "I am not-" she sighed, "Its just...I've never been anywhere else. Never traveled...but now I'm so far from home. It is scary you know?"

Bloodhound gave an affirming nod. "I can understand when you lose something precious to you it can be hard to take, but we have all lost something here." 

Natalie looked over, "Even you?" The masked figure paused, Natalie began cursing herself in her head for prying, until they spoke once more. "Yes." It was a simple response, but one that opened even more mystery to her friend. She left it at that, letting the silence stretch between them.

Natalie began to shiver in the night air, this was definitely not King's Canyon. As she began to rub her hands together she felt a warmness stretch around her. A cloak of furs draped across her like a cape the silent hunter just resumed their perch upon the edge of the building. 

"Bloodhound?" They looked her way once more. "What....may I call you? Other than Bloodhound, that is. " Once again her fellow legend was silent, "You may call me, Vinur."

Vinur...I'll have to look that up later. Perhaps it would give me some inside, no?

As the night grew cooler and later, she stood, "Well, I suppose I'll call it a night, I don't want to get too off schedule for when the games return. Thank you for the warm cloak. It was very ah..handy." Bloodhound nodded once and said softly as she returned their cloak, "Goodnight, felagi " She couldn't tell for certain but she liked to imagine they were smiling at her. "Good night..Vinur." 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Walking through the halls of the shared apartments she began searching for her boyfriend. "Where is he now?" As she rounded a corner a large pair of hands grabbed her about the waist and twirled her. "AH-Elliott Witt!" "Ha! You got bamboozled." He said jokingly. "Elliott! Stupide!" He had that dorky grin of his. "You know you love it!" She rolled her eyes, "I know I do not." His brown eyes were a gleam, he loved being a bother. Many years as a little brother he blamed it on. "Anyway, I have something to talk to you about." Elliott raised an eyebrow, "Alright, what?"   
"Well, I think-"   
*Boom*   
"ELLIOTT WITT." That was Dr.Caustic.  
" Ah fuck the bees...Uh lets do this back at our place?" "Bees what do you mean be-"before she could ask anything else he grabbed her by the waist and ran off.   
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Ah, that was close." Elliott chuckled flopping down on their couch, plushies and robotic parts fell onto the floor. Natalie sighed and stripped off her winter coat, "Are you certain you are in your thirties?" Elliott looked up at her with a grin, "Age is all in the mind, babe." She sat beside him shaking her head, but then laid back where her head was resting on his chest. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?" He began playing with the fringe of her bangs, flipping them up and then back down in her face, she, in turn, played with his curls.

"I... believe Bloodhound gave me their name." Elliot sat up so quick is launched her off of the couch onto the floor, "Oh! sorry babe- shit- let me just-ah there we go-uh sorry about that." Natalie puffed air from her mouth to blow her bands away. “Oui. Thanks.” She sighed but then continued, “But oui, they told me to call them, Vinur.” Vinur? Hm. “He stood up and walked over to her computer beginning to type into the search engine.“Should…I be concerned you know my log in information?” He shrugged some, “Babe, LaughUntilItHertz isn’t that hard to guess.” Natalie felt herself blush furiously laughing a bit she sat beside him, “You know me too well…Wait what were you doing on my-”

“I wanted to update my blog and you have the fastest computer I love your keys...so.... clicky-Hey! Look I found the meaning of Vinur.” She gave him a look to say they would be talking about that later and looked,

“It means friend- they told me to call them a friend.” She wanted to be annoyed but couldn’t bring herself to be mad. “That tricky Bloodhound.” She whispered fondly. "They're something alright. " He stood scratching his bum Natalie rolled her eyes. Charming. Sometimes.

"Are you ready to finish season four tomorrow?" She called after him a she seen his clothes come flying down the hallway. "Hell, yes. Hate this season." She chuckled to herself as she heard the shower running, this season hadn't been the best for Elliott. Bloodhound usually won the championships anyway, and Elliott hadn't been placed on their team at all, all season the likelihood of him getting on there tomorrow was slim. He was a good fighter her Elliott, but he was no Bloodhound. No one was. 

Breaking her from her thoughts was her Elliott, wet head poking from the bathroom door, "Hey Nats, you coming?" There was that damn charming smile. This time, however, she gave into it. 

But this would be the only time. Maybe.


	2. Till it all comes crashing down

Two days later Natalie was listening to Marvn talk to her about his grapple polishing technique when she heard Elliot scream. Quickly running over to where he was on the other side of the ship, she saw him on the floor held down by Crypto. 

Natalie made a move to go over to them but seeing the other legends were amused she deducted Elliott had brought it upon himself. Besides, the screens were lighting up and the squads were being selected for the day. Natalie saw she was paired with Bloodhound and Wraith for the day. She took a deep breath walking to the platform catching Elliott’s eye. “Hey, kid, don’t beat me up too bad now, you hear?” He winked at her causing her to smirk, “I’ll try not to.” Natalie wasn’t Natalie anymore for the next several hours. She was now Wattson the static defender.  
  
As she took a deep breath, she felt herself slipping into that persona the games brought out something in her. A new her that was not afraid of anything-except how far below the ground was. She took a deep breath as she looked below. The heights still got to her as much now as they did last season when she started. And just like that she was a little girl again, the fist in her stomach knotting until she felt breathless as if the platform beneath her would crumble away leaving her to float away like an electric spark. But before she could be lost to the void of her phobia she felt a warm hand on her elbow, jumping she looked over to the masked face of Bloodhound.

"You can hold my hand if you'd like, astvinur" She looked down at their gloved hand outreached to her and smiles uneasy, "But the people would think-" They chuckled in their mask, "Oh, let them think. We know the truth." She pondered only a second more before nodding, taking their hand. "Besides, it is not the fans we must fear, it is my wife." "Your what-" Before she could finish the sentence, they leaped from the platform of the dropship taking her with them. Once her mind cleared of the fear and the freedom of the open-air set in, she released their hand doing a flip for the viewers. Even Bloodhound and Gibraltar did. The spirit and the enthusiasm from these two fighters leaked onto her making her excitement grow. Bloodhound had never lost a game since they joined over a year ago. Getting teamed with them was a high honor they didn't take slacking lightly and didn't really get on too well with Natalie's boyfriend. To be fair, not too many people go along with Elliott because of his large personality and an even bigger mouth. Natalie found his personality and mouth quite fun. But now wasn't the time to think of Elliott, unless it was to shoot him in the arena. Oh, she hoped to run into him. She caught a glimpse of Bloodhound creeping about with a prowler, their movements suggested they were tracking. Speaking through their headsets she heard them say" Someone's been here recently." The game was on. 

Natalie quickly caught up to Bloodhound, she wanted to impress them with the skills she learned in the last season. "Let me lead," they whispered to her, almost in a teaching tone, she cursed at her young eagerness but slowed into step with them, Makoa followed behind them ready at any moment to drop his shield to protect them. Then it dawned on her what Bloodhound had said before they jumped down, "Wait!" she grabbed their arm causing them to blink, or at the very least the eyes of their mask blinked.

"Ja?" "You're married?" Their stance relaxed after that, they resumed walking. "Is that what I said?" They were playing cheeky now weren't they.

"Oui, it was." They nodded, she knew they were enjoying this. "I will tell you about her when we get home, ja?"

"Really? At least tell me her name?" Bloodhound paused looking around, finding no cameras on them now, "Bria." Natalie loved how their accent caused them to roll their Rs making the name sound so much more elegant than it was.

"That is beautiful, is she pretty?" They paused again, their breath soft as if they were having a fond memory. "Very, she is my morning star." They fiddled with something on their uniform, it resembled a stone.

Before she could inquire more Bloodhound's eyes on their mask began to glow red, they were tracking once more. "Here." That's when Natalie saw him. Elliott was running around fussing at Crypto-what was his first name again? Ah it wasn't important. He came in last season but there had been many versions of his name, every one typically called him Crypto.

Natalie caught Bloodhound’s eye, they nodded to her, she rose her Re-45 and began the assault trapping them in the building. Her squad could only be attacked if they went through her electric fences.  
“What tha- WATTSON!” That was Elliott. A thermite grenade dropped to their feet. Yup, definitely Elliott. 

“All-father give me sight!” a growl was heard and Bloodhound was off, Natalie decided to stay on their back. Bloodhound downed Ajay turning their attention to Crypto who had turned on his drone. She noticed a bunch of Mirage decoys. Elliott had gone invisible, she listened for the steps waiting for him to appear till over her shoulder she saw Anita.  
'  
“Second squad incoming!”  
It was a chaotic mess, people falling all around. Caustic down. Pathfinder down. Gibraltar down. Mirage trying to do a revive of Lifeline. The ones left standing was Bloodhound, Anita, and Natalie. Natalie ducked down to revive her shields as Anita raised her gun to shoot at Bloodhound. Bang. Everything fell silent, Natalie was confused she had gotten no notification anyone was knocked down. She stood up looking at the two fighters, Anita was frozen still looking at Bloodhound who was also frozen still. Natalie noticed their hand was to their chest.  
“Bloodhound?” she asked walking over peering around them when she saw it. Dripping from their clutched hand was very real blood. The protectant technology they kept on their sides to protect them all from actual harm, had malfunctioned. Bloodhound was wounded and clearly in shock. Everything else that happened after that seemed to go in slow motion. Natalie screamed which she didn’t even realize was from her, Anita quickly dropped her gun-running over and catching their wounded friend. 

“C’mon Hound! Stay with me!” Elliott quickly continued reviving Ajay before rushing over to see what was going on, upon seeing he quickly hit the emergency button located on the underside of his utility belt. This action cause everything to stop, cameras, traps, and alerted every Legend something was on. 

Ajay landed bringing out her Doc switching him to real mode she ripped Bloodhound’s sleeve back attaching the tubes to their wrist placing pressure on their chest. When what felt like an eon passed the medical drop ship landed. Ajay, refusing to release pressure from their friend’s wound, was taken on board with them. The remaining legends watched in frozen fear and horror as the ship rocketed off. 

Natalie felt numb. Just as numb as she had felt when her Papa passed. She barely felt Elliott put his arms around her before Natalie Paquette dissolved into tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wild ride kids! Don't worry all will be ok! 
> 
> Side note, astvinur means "dear" in Icelandic.


	3. Bria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been reworking this story and finally got to the new chapter! enjoy!

Elliott walked through the halls of the drop-ship they all were living on, barely noticing the non-legend competitors. His boots drug the ground as his mind was filled with thoughts. He had just gotten off the phone with Ajay about Bloodhound’s condition and now he was on his way to talk to Natalie.  
  
He stopped in shock at the sight of her room. Electrical bits and wires scattered all over the counters, hot chocolate cups were littering the floor. “Nats?” He called quietly attempting to step over the mess. “In the back, Elliott.” Her voice was quiet, he barely heard her. Walking back to where he heard her voice. He found her feeding Artur, Bloodhound’s bird, scribbling in a notebook with her other hand. 

“What…are you doing with the bird? And the mess?” She looked up at him, she had forgone her usual APEX jump suite for what appeared to be Elliott’s sweater and a pair of leggings. 

“First, I took him from Bloodhound’s room to feed him. Second I am dissecting their protective gear to try…and figure out what went wrong.” Elliott frowned, “It was a super unfortunate system failure, Nat. Not much to figure out.” She looked at him almost vehemently. “One of our friends is hurt..or..or possibly dead and you think I’m going to just shrug it off?” she snapped, to which Elliott held up his hands, “I actually had come in here to tell you, Ajay called, Bloodhound is in surgery right now, pretty critical but they’re hopeful.” 

Natalie leapt up form her spot on the floor, more mugs clanking and crashing as she lessened the space between them, “Then we must go!” Elliott blinked, “Go? Go where?” 

“To the hospital for when they wake up, silly.” Elliott hesitated then sighed, “Alright, Alright. You’re really a-at-uh-attr-you’re really pretty when you’re d-d-det-determ-focused.” Natalie smiled slightly and kissed his cheek, “You’re the best a girl could hope for.”

Elliott blushed, “You really think so-AH” He screamed as Artur landed on his head and began to peck him. “H-How did you get out you birdbrain!” caw. “Awh, Elliott doesn’t be like that, he just misses Bloodhound as much as we do. You want to go with us, don’t you Artur.” Caw. “Natalie we are not bringing the damn bird to the hospital.”  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
“I can not believe we brought the stupid bird to the hospital. You know that’s illegal?! Not to mention unsanitary who knows where he rolls around.” Natalie rolled her eyes Artur perched on her shoulder casually. “Will you stop complaining? I gave him a bath before we left so you would quit fussing.” Elliott looked to the raven now shimmering in the hospital lights, a red bow tied around his neck.  
“Yes, because a bath and a bow make it all the saner.” Natalie ignored him after that walking to the waiting room, finding all the other legends sitting around. “We made it. Any news?” Ajay stood up to greet them pausing, “Natalie, Elliott! Not yet they’re still in surgery-is that Artur?” Caw. 

Ajay turned to Elliott who just gestured towards Natalie wildly to which she turned back to the younger woman. 

“He misses Bloodhound.”  
“Ah…of course. Well, might as well make yourselves comfortable.” 

Elliott’s version of making himself comfortable was to instantly head towards the vending machine and buy beef jerky. Once he was happily chewing beside her Natalie rolled her eyes but began typing on her phone. Digital journaling was something she had done since she was a girl, it allowed her to write out her thoughts she may find hard to say or just didn’t want to share. Her Papa always asked her what she planned to do with them. Maybe she’d leave them to her children, provided she had any, or just leave them there for whoever collects her things one day to find.  
Each time the double doors opened and another bloodied surgeon came out to speak to a family Natalie's heart couldn't help but sink lower and lower.

What if Bloodhound doesn't make it from surgery? It plagued her mind, they didn't know any family for them. No friends, no...no one. She knew Bloodhound had a wife, but, nothing else about her or where Bloodhound even lived. Would she know what happened to her spouse? Did the games even know?

Lost in her thoughts the young inventor hardly noticed the last time the surgeon stepped thought the doors. Glancing up in what she thought would be yet another vain hope the surgeon said, "You all must be with the APEX Legend. My kids love you guys. Wait till they hear I tacked Bloodhound's heart back together today, they'll go nuts." 

No one was amused, and maybe even a little horrified. However, before Natalie or Ajay could express their dislike of the jovial statement the doctor found himself picked up by the collar by Anita, "You think this is some sort of fucking joke? A person is lying on a slab with their guts sewn back together and all you want to do is make a joke?!" She squeezed the trembling man's windpipe a little tighter. 

"S-Sorry I u-uh I meant it in the b-best m-manner." Anita dropped him with annoyance, "When can we see them." It was more of a statement than a question the doctor picked up on it immediately. "S-Soon. We are putting them in recovery, soon as they're in there you can see them. " Anita nodded slightly not taking her gaze from the scampering doctor. 

"Dumb ass." Was all she muttered before sitting down once again. Natalie sighed starting to pace the floor. They never said Bloodhound was alright or not... but that didn't mean they weren't..right? As she got on her sixth or seventh pace around the room when the door flew open and standing beyond it was a short blond woman. She was dressed in a long white dress with heavy brown boots built for the snow a thick blue cloak over her shoulders also signaled she was from a colder climate. To Natalie, she looked like she had just stepped from a history book of a long-forgotten time. Her accent thick when she spoke, but familiar. "Do...Do any of you know my Spouse?" She looked at them all again, her face relaxing some, "You...are the Legends! You can help me." 

They all looked at one another in puzzlement, then, like a brick it hit Natalie. "You're Bria!" The woman for a moment looked as startled as the rest of them for a brief moment then smiles, "Ja. I am." Natalie turned to the other legends, "She's Bloodhound's wife."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to talk to me more about this fanfiction or any other feel free to message me at https://bamboozlingbritt.tumblr.com/ <3


	4. Elska

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little more pg-13 than the others just a small warning.

"She's-" "wife?!" "Bloodhound's?!" A chorus of questions rushed over Natalie. Octavio cutting in with "Bloodhound Fucks?!" Natalie ignored all of these to cross the room breaking the space between her and the older woman. The two stared at one another a moment, Natalie took in everything about her. Deep brown eyes that almost looked black, a light dusting of freckles on her otherwise pale skin and boy was she short. Natalie at least had three inches on her. 

The older woman's eyes brightened, "You must be Natalie! My Elska has mentioned you many times in our home." Her hand rested to her middle as Natalie's mind boggled. Not only was this Bloodhound's wife, but their pregnant wife. Very pregnant. The kind of pregnant where you should be resting in bed, not trekking through from who knows what to get to an unknown city to find your shot spouse.   
"Qui, I am Natalie. And this is the rest of the Legends, minus a few." She looked around the room, "Let's see...Mirage, Bangalore, Wraith, Lifeline, Octane." Bria pointed them each off as she spoke like a child that was reciting a school lesson. With that the rest all walked over to check her out each one having a different question, some about her pregnancy, Bloodhound, how she got here. Natalie was about to stop them before Bria raised her hand, "Yes, I am pregnant, no I'm not supposed to be traveling. Bloodhound is my spouse yes, I got here thanks to Artur." She gestured at the bird in question who no one had noticed at flew off. 

Natalie blinked as Bria stroked the bird on her shoulder, "He listens to you?" Bria smiled, "Of course he does," She frowned, "How is El-Bloodhound?" Natalie perked up, so was Elska their name? Hm. 

"They're just coming out of surgery we should be able to see them soon. " It was Renee that answered her. About that time the same doctor from earlier opened the door avoiding Anita's gaze he looked between the other's, "Ah you can see them now." He eyed Bria for a moment before continuing, "You'll find them in room 233. They have nanobot's in their skin so they will heal faster." Everyone stopped, Bloodhound could have a little Robophobia, Natalie always assumed it had to do something with their past but never pried as to what.

When none of them spoke the doctor took this as his cue to leave leaving all the Legends in silence, one by one looking at their new companion who seemed to be biting her lip to control whatever her mouth wanted to say. 

"Bria?" Natalie tried, but the other woman just swallowed whatever she was going to say. "Take me to see them please?"   
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After getting lost a few times they finally made it to 233. All of them stood there awkwardly. nurses that passed stared at the group looking at the large wooden door, "Ah Amigos it isn't so hard." Octavio's nonchalant attitude would be the death and the saving grace of him, he pushed open the door but immediately stopped looking at all the wires and tubes connected to their friend. However, as if that wasn't shocking enough, the most catching overall about the scene was the person in the bed where their masked friend should have been. 

There was an attractively scarred person laying there with long auburn hair splayed about them. Bria pushed her way through them crossing the room and taking the hand of the person in the bed. "Elska," She whispered, stroking a thumb over their hand, Natalie noticed it also was scarred. "Who...who is that?" Elliott muttered, "That's...That's Bloodhound Mon amour." She was just as caught off guard. All these months...this whole year and here they were. Mask-less, almost lifeless, vulnerable. Natalie didn't know how to feel, no one did. 

Bria looked over to the stunned crowd at the door, "You all look like you see a skrímsli. Come, Come." She gestured into the room. Natalie was the first to unfreeze and stand at her side. Timidly she peaked at the sleeping face. The scars on their face were odd. Consisting of off black marks on their face that looked like cracks. Nothing around their eyes that she could see. 

"They got in some coolant as a child," Bria said softly stroking their cheek with one long finger. Everything about this woman was elegant. It should be noted, however, each time a noise happened she was alert, looking about. She was ready to protect them at any cost. "how did they.." Bria shook her head, "I cannot tell the story of another journey. You will have to ask them." 

Natalie nodded respecting that she looked at Elliott who had made his way over and placed a hang on her chair. He had his own scars, Natalie had never begun to ask about them. She always assumed he had done something dumb, however, each scar has a story behind it. And now she was irritatingly curious. 

Before she could ask, however, the Viking woman in their company had begun to wander the room looking at everything. "Oh, what is this? What is that? Oh, how odd." Were questions she had, Natalie summarized she had probably never been outside of where ever they were from. 

"Oh! This is new." Bria was once again asking about something, Natalie looked and paled instantly. In her hands was a book called 'SpaceChicks XXX' someone must've left behind. Bria was casually flipping through making little comments. "Uh...Bria that is ah an um." 

"It's a porno." "Octavio!" "Porno? Hmph. Well, these photos are highly inaccurate, just look at that." She showed what had her all a fuss, and Natalie, a though she was looking away, could only agree. Elliott, however, was a deep shade of red, however, he was not looking away. 

"Here." She put it in Octavio's hands, who in turn began to actually blush. "I-I do not need this senora I don't read-I mean I have-ah-I-" His sputtering and dignity were saved, however, as the hunter in the bed began to stir.


	5. The eyes of Blooodhound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodhound is finally awake and willing to give clues to their personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> translations for the Icelandic words are below!

A fly's breath could be heard as all the Legend's looked on as the figure in the bed began to wake up. They struggled against the invincible claws of the anesthesia, Bria was there in an instant taking their hand in hers, whispering softly to them. "Það er í lagi elskan mín. Ég er hér. Vakna auðvelt."

Natalie listened to the foreign words from the blonde woman, not understanding any of them but could tell they were soft and comforting. 

What did surprise her was the softening of Bloodhound, their fighting stopped their hands clasping hers. She began softly singing, again in that language, stroking with one finger from their nose to the back of their head. 

Það er margt sem myrkrið veit, minn er hugur þungur. Oft ég svarta sandinn leit. svíða grænan engireit.. Í jöklinum hljóða dauðadjúpar sprungur.

With a deep elongated breath they blinked awake, their eyes...their eyes were very yellow they seemed to shimmer in the darkroom. You'll never forget the eyes of Blothhunder. That was an understatement, they reminded her of a hungry wolf hunting in the moonlight sharp and pointed. Their auburn hair with sun tanned skin just seemed to make them burn all the more. "Bria," They whispered to her softly through the oxygen mask. "What are you...why are you...how did you get here?" They became more and ore aware of their surroundings as well that they and their wife was not the only ones in the room. 

Seeing the other Legends at first they smiled then realized, they had no mask caused them to freeze. "Lias, it is OK they are your friends." Lias? So many names were being tossed in Bloodhound's direction. "But Bria-" They paused, looking around at everyone present, "I suppose it is time." They looked at the other legends around them once more Natalie could now tell their face was very scarred. Blackened marks on their face suggested some sort of ice was the cause of the marks. Coolant perhaps? What on Solice could Bloodhound have been doing with coolant? 

Before Natalie could speak to them or even inquire anything it was Anita that went to their side. Her face was turned down staring at the ground in her fist was the hat she had worn earlier that day."Hound I....I...I am so sorry." None of the legends had heard Anita sound so endearing or saddened before, her normally cold hard demeanor was cracked. She was fully ready, like a naughty child, to bear any judgment Bloodhound had to give. 

Those enchanting yellow eyes settled on the young woman, the room would have been cold silent if it were not for the beeping of the machinery currently keeping the fallen Legend alive. Slowly they did that signature head cock. Natalie had to admit, they looked even cuter without the mask. If anyone needed any confirmation this was Bloodhound, it was that damn head tilt. 

"Anita," They spoke up this time, their native accent thicker than usual but their voice even softer without the mask. "You do not need to ask me for forgiveness for something you had no control over. When...When I joined the games I knew this was a risk...I did not think however, that the risk would carry over into my Legend status." 

Anita looked relieved and took their hand, "Hound...you're a hell of a person." They smiled and squeezed her hand in a form of comradery, resting back against their pillows. She knew this movement ability was due to the nanotechnology in their body, working rapidly to heal what the doctors could not. Their wound that would normally take several months to heal would take half that time. 

The Syndicate probably paid for this treatment for their best Legend, they made them money. Was that all their lives meant to them? They fought to the death and risked their lives on the daily just to rank up to a Legend and have the ability to respawn. She wondered if it had been her, or Elliott, or even Octavio if they would have suffered such expense? OR, did they care so little over Bloodhound's life they just wanted to cover their own hides for the fact their equipment failed and now their Legend was on deaths door. Elliott would say that one. 

"Elska?" She pipped up,Bloodhound looked at her very startled like, should she have used their name? She tried to back track stumbling over her apologizes until the elder laughed, it was odd to hear Bloodhound laugh usually you did not get more than a snort or a small chuckle from them. "Who told you that?" Their tired face looked more amused now. "Uh well I heard Ms. Bria say it and I ah...." 

Bria blinked form their side blushed lightly, "Oh my, you think that is their name?" This made Bloodhound laugh again if they didn't live to see another day at least they got a good laugh out of Natalie. "Oh..Oh felgai. That is not my name, Elska is a pet name of my people. An ah...endearment for a lover." 

Now she was blushing, that explained their surprise and their amusement. "Oh! W...Well...I ah.." They stopped laughing and looked endeared, "I...suppose you have seen my face you can have a name to put with it." 

"You mean Bloodhound isn't your name?" Octavio sounded a little disappointed. They snorted a little, "Well yes and no. On the day of my passage I was christened the name Blothhunder. However, I have a birth name no matter how little I use it." They all were staring intently at them making them chuckle again, "Elias...Elias Johannsbur." 

Natalie cocked her head to the side now, "Elias. That is very pretty." They snorted slightly, "Better than my twin, Elmas." Natalie just stared in awe first she learned Bloodhound has a wife, and baby now they have a sister? They have a family! If they had a family that meant there were more people out there like Bloodhound and Bria. Vikings. 

"I want to go home." They said, "you can't go home, Elias," Bria argued, "You're very sick." They grunted, "That's why I need to go home. Lay in my own bed not near all this beeping!" Bria sighed deeply. "Very well."

Elliott quipped up, "Wraith can probably portal you home, her actual portals work much long-longer than-" He stopped as his phone rang, " uh one moment" He ran out of the room without another word, Natalie furrowed her brow walking to the door, "Elliott? What's wrong-" 

"Hey beautiful! I'm so glad to hear from you. Huh? Yeah I'm at the hos-hospitalit-place you go when you're sick. Yeah, I miss you too! Oh really? That's amazing. No, she doesn't know yet. I'll tell her though! Yeah. Uh huh. I sure will, I love you! B-Bye." As he hung up Natalie ducked back into the room.

Who was he talking to? Was...Was it another lover? No. Her Elliott never would do that to her...Would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Það er í lagi elskan mín. Ég er hér. Vakna auðvelt means= It's fine my darling. I am here. Wake up easy
> 
> Það er margt sem myrkrið veit, minn er hugur þungur. Oft ég svarta sandinn leit. svíða grænan engireit.. Í jöklinum hljóða dauðadjúpar sprungur. means; There is much that darkness knows, my mind is heavy. Often I looked for the black sand. a green meadow field.


	6. A smooth stone, Ink, a feather of a bird and a grape soda.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acquiring peculiar things for a peculiar Viking woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of sex.

Bloodhound was not the most complacent patient Natalie had ever seen but they certainly were not the most docile. They fit somewhere in the center. Soon as they had found out about the nanobots that were a whole situation. Apparently the Technological Tracker has a little taboo on the technology they did not design. This explained a lot of aspects of their habits. No cell phones, no television(though they were working on that one), no cars the list went on and on. And especially no robots. Had they been able they probably would have just up and left the hospital. All Natalie could say is, Thank Heaven for Bria. 

The woman didn't speak much, a lot like Bloodhound, she sat and observed. However when Bloodhound got really upset or began fussing she would speak up to calm them down. Bloodhound didn't want Renee making a portal for them to go home due to the Legend's would then have to know how to get to their village. Bria had asked them for some peculiar items. A smooth stone, a raven's feather, ink, and grape soda. 

Feeling like a character from a video game they took off finding the items for her. Funny enough the hardest item to find was indeed the grape soda. It was three in the morning however thus most candy shops and gas stations were closed. Except for the one on Sixth Street. Thank the Heavens for the Quick Pump on Sixth. Now that everything was bought-and some Beef Jerky for Elliott as well as some sour gummies for Octavio. They quickly made their way back to the hospital. 

Natalie was walking by Elliott glancing at him now and again. He still smiled at her the same way he always had, his hand felt just as warm. Maybe she was overreacting. Or jumping to conclusions? That is probably the better phrasing. Elliott was her first real relationship, she didn't know how to go about these things. And then..there was the question of sex. She had never been there either, how did you do it? What did you do? 

Not that Elliott had even mentioned sex of any kind, it just plagued her in the back of her mind. She decided that she would bring it up to him after all this with Bloodhound was over. Maybe she should ask about the phone call. Her is her boyfriend after all. But, she also didn't want to be jealous. Oh, this was all infuriating. Why was this all so foreign to her? 

So lost in thought she was pulled from her thoughts only when she ran face-first into Elliott, who in turn ran face-first into Bloodhound's hospital room door. 

"Ah! Oh! Elliott! Oh dear." She scrambled to help him up. 

He looked at her atop him, dazed just a moment and began to laugh. "Oh Nat's its ok." Brushing himself off he stood. 

Natalie felt herself blush bright red, as she looked up and saw both Bloodhound and Bria staring at them. What startled her more was the face paint now on Bloodhound's face. Simple red finger strokes went down their cheeks and chin. It appeared that Bria was in the process of adding a stroke to their forehead. 

Bria brightened up with a smile, "Did you get the items?" 

"Yeah, but what was the grape soda for?" Elliott set the beverage out on the table. 

Bria shrugged, "I have always wanted to try it."

Elliott stopped and stared at her as she figured out the twist top and took a drink. Natalie couldn't help but think how adorable this grown woman was. 

"Now," She stood gathering the items going to the marker board, "We begin." 

She wrote in ink on the marker board speaking in an ancient tongue once more writing runes on the board with the ink as she did. Rubbing the stone in her hands, it began to glow, everyone froze. Elliott looked at Natalie just as shocked as she was sure she looked, Octavio stood by the door gummy worm hanging from his mouth. She wasn't sure if the look on his face was from the sour candy or the event happening at hand. But Natalie was betting the latter. Reaching over plucking and pruned feather from Artur she finished up her incantation by tapping the center of her board, like magic a portal appeared. 

"There we are," she proclaimed with a smile. "Come, come friends!" 

She moved Bloodhound with very little effort putting them in a wheelchair. Without another word, she went through leaving the three of them alone. 

"Well," Elliott put his hands in his pockets, "Ladies first." 

Natalie took a deep breath but before she could step through Octavio pushed by them both whooping as he disappeared into the void. 

"Ok...NOW ladies first." 

She nodded, "How about Lady and her boyfriend first?" He smiled and took her hand, "I can do that."

She squeezed his hand, and stepped through nothing would have ever prepared them for what they found in the portal.


	7. A village by the lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally finding Bloodhound's home and biggest secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Shelby for Beta reading! And to Han for allowing me to use their character!

The world beyond the portal was like stepping through time. Natalie looked around. Surrounding them was a village with people that dressed like Bloodhound. All of it was nestled by a lake, lava pools nearby steaming. Dressed in various furs and tunics, some wearing the same headdress as they do. Instantly She and Elliott found themselves at knife point. Their masks were like that Bloodhounds but some were formal others were more simple. Their blades set on protecting their home from the outsiders. 

“Nei, nei þeir eru með mér og Blóðhundur.” Bria came running over to them, standing between them and what appeared to be some sort of guard. They spoke back to her in the foreign language before they eventually moved back and Bria smiled at them. 

“Come now.” Leading them through the bustling village she began to introduce them to various members. “That is my cousin Einar, and that is Sólhildur a teacher for the village,The only one to add. Education outside of what has been taught by our elders is a new thing. I’ll get back to that later- ah! And there is Helka, they were probably in the party that was holding you at knife point earlier.” 

“You say that really casually.” Elliott’s voice was high, within reason however, this all seemed like some weird dream. 

“Oh, they just all wanted to scare you. Ah! There is your friend.” she nodded to Octavio surrounded by various children all wide eyed poking at his legs. Well, leg. They had taken the other one. 

“Should we-” Natalie began, Elliott shook his head. 

He’d be fine. At least they knew where he was. Bria led them outside the village naming off various other members, Natalie remembered none of the names she rattled off but she was feeling what Elliott called a "fan-girl moment". To finally be here. The place Bloodhound called home. The place where they grew up, among this culture. A hidden culture at that! Oh, how the science community would love this. But, they can never know about this. These people, this culture, they seemed to be the last of their kind. Preserving an old way long since forgotten. 

“And, here we are,” she gestured to what looked to be a mound of dirt, but with a small side glance one could tell it was a thriving house under the mound. 

The chimney was lit, billowing smoke. A clean white face framed the front of the house with oddly shaped windows, some were rectangles others were round. The front door was yellow with a clean white trim. Chickens littered the front lawn pecking and clucking happily. 

"Those belong to our neighbor. They never stay over there. So in exchange we get eggs." Bria explained, picking up some as she walked, placing them in a pocket in her apron. 

Cleaning off her boots she lead them in. Inside was a carpenter and architects dream. All wooden made from what looked to be a tree, that somehow still branched through the underground home. The walls were carved with various runes and scenes. A pot of something was already cooking on the stove, ravens were perched on wooden sticks. Otherwise, the house was all open no doors just curtains. 

In the bed chamber of the house upon a large oak bed, propped up on many pillows was Bloodhound. Bria had changed their clothing before coming to get them. 

Natalie ran to them, however resisting the urge to throw her arms around the injured friend. Instead she touched their hand. The cyroscars on their hands were rough and cold. Somehow it failed to hinder their beauty. Maybe even added to it. 

"Oh, Bloodhound! Bloodhound we were so worried. " 

They chuckled, wincing there after, "The Allfather will grace you for your kind heart, Natalie." 

She squeezed their hand, "Bloodhound, who would want to hurt you? You are one of the kindest competitors-Legends- in the games." 

Before Bloodhound could speak, Elliott's phone rang again. How did he get service way out here? He quickly excused himself and Natalie heard the same "Hey beautiful!" As he stepped out. 

Bloodhound fell quiet as well for a long moment. "I know why they are trying to kill me. But you will never forgive me." Bria gently touched their shoulder. 

"Go on, Elskan."

"Bloodhound I will always love you and trust you. You're like a parent to me, same as Dr. Caustic even!" 

They looked at her with those wild yellow eyes Elliott's returning foot steps echoed against the hardwood, "I killed Kuban Blisk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nei, nei þeir eru með mér og Blóðhundur. Means "No,No they are with me and Bloodhound"


	8. Meet me at the beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes all we need is a friend and a kind word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Shelby for beta reading!! @skezzab

A pin drop could have been heard. Everyone was frozen. Bloodhounds weakly sat up against their pillows, their eyes not meeting anyone. 

"Bloodhound...what?" It was Elliott who broke the silence.

"He threatened me. My wife." Natalie looked between the two. Kuban knew about Bria? That means he knew about all of this. All these people. If Kuban threatened Bria he threatened them all..but why? 

"Bloodhound," Natalie began. "Why?"

Bloodhounds paused for a long time, you could barely see their chest rise and fall. Many hours spent in the woods hunting prey gave them that ability. Though, without the mask over their face Natalie could hear a rasping sound as they breathed. 

"When I was young I got mixed up in the APEX Predators. However, they disbanded quickly after. I continued with my life until six years ago when Blisk found me and told me I could pay my debts by joining the games. I didn't even know I owed debts...but either way," They paused once more collecting themself, "However, a year ago he came to me and told me if I did not "take a dive" from being champion and let a new Legend take my place he would...would have my family killed. My wife, my village. I do not fight for him. I fight for the Allfather. I do not take kindly to threats." 

"So..you killed him..for Bria." Natalie felt the romantic in her flutter. 

" I did." 

"You did us all a favor," Elliott spat, "I don't know about all Legends but I know he threatened a bunch of us...me included." 

Natalie looked up, "He.."

"My mother. If I didn't make champion for the ratings." 

Natalie froze and looked to the ground. Kuban Blisk had given her a big break. Hired her for the ring. Now to hear he had actually threatened to harm her family.. all of this, just too much. Bloodhound hurt, Kuban being the reason behind it, Elliott's secretiveness. She shook her head, the noise of her mind drowning out all else of the world around her. 

She had to get out of there, she had to leave. Where was the door? Just as she began to breathe like she was drowning a warm hand touched her shoulder pulling her from the buzz. Looking over Bria was there. Smiling softly at her. Motherly. 

"Would you like to come with me?" 

Natalie blinked, the static silencing, she took her hand. Bria led her out the door through the village out to the woods. The silence was wonderful. 

"Sometimes we can get overworked, hm?" Bria finally said stopping by a brook. Natalie hesitated but joined her by her side as they sat down. Nothing but the sound of water between them, a distant caw of a raven conspiracy behind them. It was in this silence Natalie broke down. 

“I can’t do this,” As she began to shake Bria gently pulled her close, petting her head. “Elliott has been so secretive with me lately. I feel I’m losing him.” 

Bria paused in the stroking of her hair and looked at her, “Oh, sá litli. He has only been speaking with his mother.” 

“You..you overheard him?” 

“Mhm.” 

“Then why won’t he tell me!” Her voice was more demanding than she wanted, she knew Bria didn’t know that answer. But, Bria just kept stroking her hair humming softly.

“Because sometimes we get so wrapped up in our own problems we think we can handle it alone, without our spouse. At the end that just gets us in more trouble.” She was looking out over the horizon as she spoke, never stopping her in her work. 

“You’re speaking of..of Bloodhound with all this mess, aren’t you?” 

The older woman sighed, the furs of her cloak seemingly alive as she breathed. 

“Elias-or Bloodhound as you know them- and I...have been married fifteen years, we grew up together. Been through everything together. When their uncle Artur was killed by a goliath they lived with me and my family. At eighteen I became their wife. We’ve had our ups and downs. Our little arguments, our moments of pure romance. We live together, we love together, we fight together. However, I am clearly not in a fighting position,” She gestured humorously to her middle. “Elias knows that. I know that. Kuban Blisk somehow knew that.” 

Natalie frowned, “So they killed him.” 

“So they killed him. I never knew it was going to be taking place. In all honesty, I don’t think Elias did either. But..they won’t speak of it to me. All They said to me that night about Blisk was Ég mun finna þig í fjöru. The phrase sounds charming in English ah ‘I will find you on the beach.’ But for us. It means I’ll have my revenge.” 

Natalie got quiet after that, lost in her own mind. She talked to Bria like an old friend, like a mother. That was something she never had. Her mother died before her first birthday of an illness her Papa never explained to her. She never saw photos of her, or where she was buried. It was like Natalie sprung up from the ground. She never missed it, she never knew her. But now, feeling this comfort, she knew what she was lacking. 

“Bria?” 

“Hm?” 

“I will be meeting whoever shot Bloodhound at the beach.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sá litli means little one in Icelandic :)


End file.
